


Quiet Cuddles

by RedSummerRose



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Request Fic, Wasptain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/pseuds/RedSummerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by the lovely VespidaeQueen. The prompt was Jan/Steve, post mission cuddling. Hope you like it, dear! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VespidaeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/gifts).



"Ow, ow, ow." Jan winced, as she limped to the couch, eager to relieve her new ankle fracture, the most serious in a long list of injuries she had received in a skirmish with AIM.

"Those dumb beekeepers." She muttered irritably, resting her leg on the ottoman, already feeling the relief. The Mansion was still buzzing at the late hour, the team having returned long past midnight. After the clean up, debriefing and medical visits, the group of heroes were, as a whole, too buzzed to sleep. All, except for Jan. Between the physical exhaustion, and the painkillers the EMTs had given her, Jan was ready for some rest.

_The only issue I have now, is how do I get from here to my bed?_ She thought, shifting slightly against the oh so comfortable couch. She closed her eyes, hearing Steve’s soft murmuring in the other room, talking to Agent Coulson over the phone.

"Yes. No, I’ll deal with that tomorrow. Mmhmm, no I agree. But the team needs a break, and there’s no point dealing with it now. Right."

A minute or so later, there was a significant amount of weight on the couch beside her, and Steve’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. "How are you feeling? Any better?" There was a hint of concern to his voice, as he pressed a kiss to the side of her temple.

Smiling softly, she found his hand, from its spot next to her thigh, twisting her fingers in his. "A little dozy from the pain meds, but glad to be here with you." Leaning in slightly, Jan kissed the spot below his jaw, right above the collar of his uniform.

Steve smiled softly, pulling her closer. "I’m feeling the same way. This is nice, despite everything else going on. Just you and me."

"Always, darling." Jan replied, contentedly. She curled in closer, the couple quiet and still, arms around each other. Within minutes, they were asleep, their breathing synchronized.


End file.
